


【港澳｜普设】《竹马无猜》

by QuejiuFinch



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 17:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18596038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuejiuFinch/pseuds/QuejiuFinch
Summary: 王嘉龙说，生活就是无聊琐碎的日常和房间里书架上堆满着王濠镜从各大旧书市场淘来的书籍。王濠镜说，生活就是无聊琐碎的日常和被王嘉龙玩坏的游戏机。





	【港澳｜普设】《竹马无猜》

王濠镜被王耀带回家的时候王嘉龙已经和家里的姐姐王春燕混熟了。他是个自来熟的性子，与大大咧咧的王春燕不谋而合，在王耀带他回家的第一天便和王春燕熟络了起来。在一众的弟弟妹妹里王春燕也最喜欢王嘉龙，毕竟年龄相仿，性格也合得来。  
“嘉龙啊，你知道家里要有新成员了吗？”王春燕嘴里叼着勺子，含着冰淇淋问坐在身旁的弟弟。  
当王嘉龙在王春燕那儿得知家里即将有一个新成员的时候有点森森然的不相信，他听见王春燕的话之后咬了一口苹果上下打量了一番王春燕：“燕子姐？你要生宝贝了啊？”  
王春燕听见这话险些将嘴里的勺子五马分尸，她跳了起来光着脚踩在沙发上用勺子指着王嘉龙：“王嘉龙，我看你是三天不打上房揭瓦！”  
“你年轻貌美的燕子姐结没结婚你心里没点balance吗！”她将被掐断的勺子扔到王嘉龙的头上，“我哥！也是你耀哥！又要往家里带小孩子了！”她骂完王嘉龙，又重新坐了下来。  
王嘉龙一脸“你在逗我吗”的表情，凑到王春燕的身边看着她：“真的吗？耀哥这么喜欢领孩子回来养的吗……”  
王春燕重新拿了一个勺子出来，继续吃冰淇淋。听见王嘉龙的询问斜了他一眼：“你耀哥不喜欢领孩子你是怎么来我们家的。”她顿了顿，挖了一勺冰淇淋继续吐槽：“呵呵，喜欢领，养到没见养过。”她细长的手指戳了戳王嘉龙的额头：“你说说你耀哥养没养过你，都是谁把你带大的。”  
王嘉龙被她戳的脑仁疼，连忙往后退了两步，双手奉上了一个洗干净去皮的苹果：“是燕姐是燕姐。姐，你可饶了我吧，您吃您的苹果。”  
王春燕大手一挥，表示让王嘉龙哪凉快哪儿待着去。  
王嘉龙表示小的这就找个凉快地方待着，绝对不碍姐姐的眼。

夏季的帝都温度很高，房间里只能听见风扇伴着电视剧播放的声音呼啦呼啦的声音，还有窗外知了的鸣叫与空调机箱呼呼作响构成的整个夏天的声音。  
王嘉龙已经啃完了一个苹果，王春燕的冰淇淋早就吃完了，这会儿躺在沙发边上伴着电视的声音睡了过去。十几岁的少年左看看右看看，不知道应该做些什么，只能又拿起一个苹果，慢慢悠悠地啃着，心中想着那个新来的小孩应该是什么样子的。  
待到他手中的第二个苹果也被吃得只剩下果核之后玄关处终于传来了开门的声音，是王耀带着家里的新成员回来了。  
王春燕在听见开门声音的时候就醒了过来，她的睡眠很浅，稍微有一点儿动静都能把她吵醒，这会儿正顶着被睡乱的头发盯着某一处发呆。王嘉龙坐在她旁边，看她呆滞的模样叫了一声“燕子姐”。  
王春燕这才缓过神来，拍了拍自己的脸颊看着王嘉龙：“王耀回来了？”  
王嘉龙点点头。  
年轻漂亮的姑娘一下从沙发上跳了下来，冲进洗手间洗了把脸。雷厉风行的样子让王嘉龙目瞪口呆，他家燕子姐什么时候这么讲究了？  
听见厕所里淅淅沥沥的水声传来，王嘉龙打消了上去叫人的念想。少年站在厕所门口转了两圈，回头便看到王耀带着一个年纪与他相仿的少年走到了他的面前。王耀问他：“嘉龙，在这里做什么呢？”  
王嘉龙一时间接不上话来，回头看了一眼紧闭的厕所门，只能说：“燕子姐刚睡醒，还在犯迷糊，我怕她掉进厕所里。”  
王耀意味不明地笑了笑，不知道有没有相信这个理由。  
不过新来的小朋友显然是不相信的，站在王耀身后噗嗤笑了出来，惹得王嘉龙踮起脚往王耀身后看。  
不过王耀比他高了半个头，踮起脚也看不见什么，王嘉龙只能作罢。他问王耀：“耀哥，我听燕子姐说你带新成员回家啦。”他眨了眨眼睛：“人呢？”  
王耀像是想起了什么，将躲在自己身后的少年拉到面前：“这个是……”话还没说出来便被王春燕拉开门“唰——”的声音给打断了。王春燕额前的碎发湿乎乎的，不知情的人还以为她进去洗了个头才出来的。王耀冲她点了点头，而王嘉龙则是叫了一声燕子姐。  
“你刚才说的我都听到了，待会再找你算账。”王春燕凑到王嘉龙的耳畔威胁他，听得王嘉龙起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。看到王嘉龙变化的表情王春燕很满意地拍了拍他的肩膀，本人也如同变脸一般迅速换上了另外一副表情。她看着王耀面前的小男生：“这是你新带回来的？”她虽然是看着那少年，但是话里却是问着王耀。  
王春燕上下打量了一番面前戴着眼镜瘦瘦高高的少年人：“长得不错，叫什么名字啊？”  
“他叫王濠镜，和嘉龙一样大。”在王濠镜开口之前，王耀笑眯眯地替人回答了。他拍了拍王濠镜的肩膀，给他一一介绍家里的人：“这个是王春燕，你叫她燕子姐就好了。”王耀给王濠镜指了指王春燕，王濠镜冲面前漂亮的姑娘点了点头：“燕子姐好。”王春燕伸手摸了摸面前小孩的头发：“你好呀，以后有什么事儿找我就行了。”  
随后王耀又给王濠镜指了指王嘉龙：“这是王嘉龙，你们俩应该差不多大，你叫他嘉龙就好了。”王耀顿了顿，“他比你早来家里，以后让他照顾你吧。”王嘉龙听见王耀的话瞪大了眼睛：“耀哥？！”  
“怎么了？”王耀笑眯眯地看着他。  
“没什么……”王嘉龙看着王耀的表情觉得这老狐狸绝对没安好心，话到嘴边又给咽下去了。他一把揽过王濠镜的肩膀：“我是王嘉龙，家里第一个小孩儿，你有什么问题就来问我好了，以后你就是我弟弟啦！”似乎像是想起了什么，王嘉龙问他：“你应该比我小吧？”  
“我是xx年十二月的。”王濠镜被王嘉龙揽在怀中，有些不太方便动作，他推了推眼镜答道。  
“我是七月的。”王嘉龙笑了，“那我还真是你哥，以后就跟着我混吧。”  
王濠镜推了推眼镜，并没有反驳。  
王嘉龙很满意这个小弟的反应：“我带你去看看房间。”拉着人走出两步突然想起王耀和王春燕并没有给他安排房间，于是他冲在谈话的两人喊道：“耀哥，燕子姐，王濠镜住哪里啊！”  
正准备去做饭的王耀探出头来：“跟你住啊，你在想什么。”  
王嘉龙听见这话下巴都要掉了，他用还空闲的手指着自己的鼻子：“什么？他跟我住？”有没有搞错，我不能独占了吗！  
“对啊。”王春燕也跟着冒出头来，“你不可能让王耀带着他住呀。”她指了指浑身上下散发着王·生人可以·同床共枕免谈·耀气场的人，随后又指了指自己：“不跟你住，难道还要跟我一个女孩子住吗？”王春燕三两步走到王嘉龙的面前，拍了拍他的肩膀语重心长道：“弟弟，住了最大的房间是要付出代价的，任重而道远啊！组织相信你一定可以照顾好弟弟的。”她看着被王嘉龙揽在怀中的王濠镜：“你就交给王嘉龙了，如果他欺负你就告诉我，我帮你收拾他。”  
然后王春燕从冰箱里顺走了一盒哈根达斯，晃晃悠悠回了自己的房间，并且告诉家里一大两小开饭了再叫她出来。  
望着王春燕干净利落关上房门的身影，王嘉龙嘟囔了一声：“燕子姐永远都是这样，我可太惨了吧。”  
不过跟着王春燕这么久，王嘉龙也熟练掌握了“变脸”的诀窍，抱怨完之后立马换了副表情看着瘦瘦弱弱的王濠镜。“你以后就跟我住啦，我带你去看房间，我们房间可大了。”  
王濠镜之前一直安安静静的，这会儿倒是出乎意料出声了。  
“可以是可以，但是你能不能先放开我。”  
王嘉龙揽着人的手臂石化了。  
他总觉得王耀带回来的这个弟弟不是一般人能够揉圆搓扁的。

 

等到家里来了第三个新成员的时候王嘉龙已经和王濠镜混熟了。他们只差了半年不到，年岁相仿，比起沉稳的大哥王耀和不着调的二姐王春燕年龄相近的二人自然共同话题更多。他们被携手度过了人生中的第一个大考中考，考上了同一所高中，还很幸运的分到了同一个班，就连王春燕都说他们两个非常有缘。  
王濠镜喜静，而王嘉龙好动。  
前者没事的时候热衷于旧市场淘书，房间内书架本身空空的，在王濠镜来了之后空荡荡的书架被慢慢地填充满，王嘉龙有时候看书架都不知道什么时候多出来这么多书，有时候兴致来了配人逛上一圈觉得王濠镜真是个有耐心的人，与王耀十分相似；而后者王嘉龙闲暇之余更像一个十六七岁的青少年，热衷于玩游戏，他和王濠镜第一次见面的时候将他拉进房间献宝似得捧出了各种各样的游戏手柄和游戏光盘，骨灰游戏爱好者无误了；不过王濠镜对于游戏一向没什么很大兴趣，陪着王嘉龙打了几把就再也没碰过了。  
性格如此迥异的两人，竟然也能如此合拍，王春燕每次看到两人结伴出行都会觉得缘分真是个奇妙的东西。

等到林晓梅被王耀领回来，成为家中除了王春燕以外第二个女生的时候，王嘉龙并没有表现出来太多的热络情绪，因为林晓梅是个女孩子，注定不可能和他们玩到一块；况且小姑娘比他们小了三岁还有多，俗话说的好，三岁一代沟，他们之间都有不可逾越的代沟了，还是没办法玩到一块——俨然忘记了在王濠镜来到家里之前自己和大了五岁的王春燕无话不谈哥俩好的时候了。  
王濠镜则是一脉相承王耀的性子，对什么都是淡淡的感觉。林晓梅之于王濠镜，不过是养小孩心思泛滥的王耀给他们带回来的一个妹妹罢了，小女生的心思王濠镜一向搞不懂，就算理解也要装作不理解。  
古人云：女人心，海底针。  
他还是觉得和王嘉龙玩就好了，毕竟没脑子的，一个就够他受了。

二人这样的默契，也是没有谁了。

 

等到很久很久以后，连家里最小的林晓梅都长成了亭亭玉立的大姑娘，王春燕依旧很喜欢熬夜和玩游戏，被大家认为会孤独终老的王耀也有了心悦的人，王嘉龙和王濠镜也从最初被王耀领回家的小豆丁长成了英俊潇洒的大男生，他们仍然没有分开。  
就像心灵感应一样，没有告诉彼此却默契地考了同一所大学，甚至专业和班级又重合，被王耀以“孩子们都大了应该去大学这种浓缩型社会历练一番”便赶出了家中，打包送去住校。  
去学校的前一天晚上王嘉龙拜托王濠镜替他收拾行李，而自己则是偷拿了一盒王春燕珍藏的哈根达斯坐在床头看着人收拾行李，一边指使着人应该收拾什么，一边问王濠镜：“你说上大学了我们应该不会住在同一个宿舍吧。”  
说着舀了一勺哈根达斯放进嘴里：“习惯跟你做舍友了，要是突然换了别人我肯定不习惯。”他叹了一口气：“毕竟像你这样的任劳任怨的弟弟上哪儿找去啊。”  
王濠镜将两人的行李收拾好，站起身来推了推眼镜：“不，应该是像我这样能够忍受你这样傻子的人应该去哪儿找。”  
王嘉龙手一滑，冰淇淋差点掉地上。  
再抬头看见王濠镜脸上那副表情，像极了老奸巨猾的老狐狸王耀，差点把手里的哈根达斯扔到他脸上。

不过王嘉龙的毒奶并没有奶中，次日去报道看宿舍的时候，他看见宿舍门上贴着的名单赫然自己和王濠镜的名字放在一块。  
初秋的阳光照进了走廊的地板上，王嘉龙看见跟在身后的弟弟王濠镜，露出了洁白的牙齿：“好巧啊，我们这四年又是室友了。”  
王濠镜站在阳光下，推了一把自己的眼镜：“大学室友，请多指教啊。”

生活是无聊琐碎的柴米油盐酱醋茶，也是再普通不过的日常。  
王嘉龙说，生活就是无聊琐碎的日常和房间里书架上堆满着王濠镜从各大旧书市场淘来的书籍。  
王濠镜说，生活就是无聊琐碎的日常和被王嘉龙玩坏的游戏机。  
其实二人的生活，是被长久岁月相伴，竹马无猜的默契以及只能够容忍彼此的性格的包容组合而成。


End file.
